1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dressing of lumber and, in particular, relates to an attachment for a hand-tool to permit on-site dressing of lumber to saw-sized surfaces.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Lumber used in commercial and residential construction is commonly available in the S4S designation, meaning surfaced on four sides. This lumber is smoothly dressed. In many applications a rustic appearance is desired and saw-sized lumber is required. Saw-sized or surface roughened lumber is usually available only on special order and delays of a few weeks to several months are not uncommon to obtain this grade of lumber. In some cases, lumber which has been dressed to a smooth finish is returned to a mill for saw-sizing to the roughened texture. This practice not only delays construction but, is unduly expensive because of the repetitious handling of the lumber. Furthermore, it is frequently desired to provide a roughened surface on only a portion of lumber, for e.g., only exposed lengths of beams or rafters need a roughened surface appearance.
Some attempts have been made to provide on-site surface roughening of lumber. These attempts have included use of a cement chipper, a hand-tool having a reciprocating chisel blade. These attempts have not provided a satisfactory surface condition. Other attempts have used portions of sabre saw blades, however these attempts have been unsatisfactory because of the difficulty and hazards of this technique.